


Steve Has Gotten Smaller

by djlulu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve gets hit by a ray gun, thanks to Hydra, and reverts to his pre-serum body.<br/>Is it permanent? Probably not.<br/>Is Steve thoroughly annoyed by the whole situation? Probably<br/>Is Bucky enjoying the situation? Of course.<br/>Bruce and Tony, with the help of the rest of the Avengers, help deal with skinny, pre-serum Steve and try to figure the whole mess out. Bucky has a little too much fun, *wink, wink*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky go take down a Hydra base, and Steve gets hit with a ray gun. They soon realize that he's shrinking, reverting to his pre-serum body.

Steve and Bucky were on a mission. They were at an obscure Hydra base in Maine, mainly used for scientific testing, and they had cleaned the place out pretty thoroughly. As they’re making their way out, double checking that they hadn’t missed anything or anyone, there is suddenly a shout of “Hail Hydra!” behind them. They must have missed him somewhere, though neither of them can think of how they managed to miss him. They turn to fire at the Hydra scientist, but he manages to fire first, hitting Steve in the abdomen with some sort of weird red light. Bucky fires in return and the man goes down.

“Steve? You okay?”

Steve looks down at himself, brows furrowed, then looks back up at Bucky and shrugs. “I guess so. I’m not physically hurt, that I can tell.” He walks over to the scientist’s body and picks up the weapon. “We’d better take this back with us though, have Bruce and Tony take a look at it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it before.”

Bucky nods and they make their way out of the Hydra base. As they walk back to the SUV hidden down the road from the base, Bucky glances over at Steve every so often. Something just doesn’t feel right, but he can’t seem to put his finger on what it is that’s bothering him.

“Bucky.” Steve says with a fond smile as they reach the SUV and put their weapons in the back. “I’m fine.”

Bucky grabs their bag of spare clothes and begins to strip out of his blood-stained gear, as does Steve. “I know ya’ keep sayin’ that Stevie, but somethin’ just doesn’t feel right.”

“Well,” Steve says as he pulls on a clean shirt and grabs his jacket, “I’ll keep saying it, Buck. I’m fine.” He leans over and kisses Bucky on the cheek. “Can we go home now please?” Steve asks and walks around to the passenger side of the SUV.

Bucky just sighs and shakes his head with an affectionate look on his face as he walks around to the driver side and climbs in.

Steve is quick to fall asleep as they start the drive back to Avengers Tower, which is an immediate sign to Bucky that something’s not right. Steve never sleeps right after a mission; he’s always got too much adrenaline, and he always ends up staying up for another 12 hours or so before crashing. Bucky doesn’t mind letting him sleep and having to drive, since he’s the same as Steve usually is when it comes to post-mission adrenaline, so he lets Steve be. However, that doesn’t keep him from glancing over at him every ten minutes. Something’s just not right. He just can’t figure out what. There’s something about that weapon too. He feels like he should know something about it, and it’s nagging at him. As he drives he does his best to push it to the back of his mind, and he really does try not to worry too much about Steve. He does seem fine, after all.

Three hours later, Bucky stops to put gas in the SUV.

“Hey Stevie?” He gently shakes Steve’s shoulder.

“What’s goin’ on?” Steve mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m stoppin’ for gas if ya’ wanna get out and stretch your legs a bit.”

“Mmkay” Steve says as he stretches.

Bucky gives him another worried glance before getting out of the SUV. As he starts filling it up, he hears the passenger door open and hears Steve’s feet hit the ground with a soft thud.

“Holy shit.”

Bucky glances in the direction of the passenger side.

“Bucky? Bucky come here.”

Bucky steps around to the other side of the SUV, and he stops dead in his tracks, and his eyes widen, the moment that he sees Steve. What was difficult to figure out while Steve was seated in the SUV, curled up and asleep, Bucky can now see easily while he’s standing.

Steve has gotten smaller.

The shirt that fit him snugly just a few hours ago now looks a couple sizes too big. He’s practically swimming in his jacket, which hangs off of one shoulder, and the jeans are visibly too big for him. Where he normally stands a couple inches taller than Bucky, he’s now at eye level.

“Okay,” says Steve, looking down at himself. “Maybe you were right.”

Bucky steps closer to Steve, and Steve looks up, making eye contact.

“This is really weird, Buck.” Steve’s got a panicked look on his face, and the more he looks down at himself, the quicker his breathing gets.

“Hey – Stevie,” Bucky’s starting to get concerned, and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “it’ll be fine.”

“Bucky, I –” Steve suddenly puts a hand to his chest. His breathing has continued to get heavier and shallower, and he’s now beginning to wheeze a little. “Oh my god. Bucky.” Steve’s eyes widen and his breathing quickens. “I think – I think I have as- asthma again.”

Bucky immediately pulls Steve into his arms. “It’s okay Steve. Just breathe with me.” He breathes slowly and evenly, but Steve’s still breathing too fast. “Stevie, baby, you gotta calm down for me. It’s gonna be okay. Just breathe with me. This isn’t the first time you and I have had to deal with a little asthma, remember?”

Steve nods shakily, and he tries to take deep breathes. Bucky continues to hold him and take slow, deep, even breathes, and after a while Steve’s breathing finally evens out. Bucky kisses the top of Steve’s head, then pulls away to put a hand to Steve’s cheek. “You okay?”

Steve nods and rubs his face into Bucky’s hand like a cat. His eyes are a little watery. “What’s going on, Buck?”

“I’m not really sure, baby. I think – I think I kind of remember that weapon. The more I think about it, the more I’m sure that I’ve seen it before, and now, looking at you, I’m sure I have. It’s been nagging at me since you got hit with that red light, and I think – well – I think it’s meant to nullify the effects of Erksine’s serum.”

“So you’re telling me that I’ve been hit with a ray gun, specially made to weaken me, that’s reverting me to my preserum body?” Steve asks with brows raised and wide eyes.

“Maybe. I think so. For now, let’s just get back home. Then we can give that weapon to Bruce and Tony, and they can take a look at you, and we’ll figure everything out. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Bucky give Steve a quick kiss before walking back around to the other side of the SUV. He hears Steve get back in as he finishes gassing up, and then climbs back in and they get back on the road. They decide it would be best to call Bruce and Tony now, give them a heads up of what’s going on, and when they tell them what’s happened, Bruce sounds genuinely concerned. Tony, on the other hand, sounds like he’s trying really hard not to laugh.

“So – hold on – you’re telling me,” he says over the phone, “that Captain Handsome here is slowly turning into a – oh, what’s the word I’m looking for? Small, scrawny, male, queer, - oh! He’s turning into a twink?”

Bucky can’t help but smile just a little at that; he hadn’t thought of it that way. They hear Bruce reprimanding Tony in the background, and even Steve smiles a little at that.

“Alright, alright. Just get twinkie here home and we’ll take a look at him” Tony says before hanging up on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to the tower, relax and "rest up" after their long day. *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps I am so sorry that it took me sooooooo long to do another chapter on this. I considered scrapping it altogether, cause i hsd the absolute worst writers block, but was encouraged not to. Thank you to anyone who hoped for more, and here it is. Thanks to milady for your massive doses of encouragement and reminding me to keep working on this.

The rest of the ride back to Avengers Tower is pretty uneventful. Now that Bucky knows what he’s looking for, he notices that Steve’s continuing to become smaller. It’s only been seven hours since Steve was hit with that weapon, and he’s gotten pretty close to pre-serum size. Barely any muscle left to him, shrunk a couple inches shorter, and Bucky can feel that Steve’s hand in his is smaller than what he’s used to. Bucky’s not really sure what he could say to make this any better or easier for Steve, but Steve doesn't make any attempts to speak either, so they drive home in silence.

When they finally pull into the Tower garage, they grab the weapon and head straight for the top, still in silence. Before they get to the top, however, Bucky asks Jarvis if he could hold the elevator.

“Of course, sir” Jarvis answers as the elevator comes to a halt. “Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks, Jarvis” Bucky says as he sets the weapon down and turns to Steve, who remains facing forward, refusing to look at Bucky. “Steve, you haven't said a word since we talked to Tony and Bruce on the phone. You okay?”

“No” Steve answers while attempting to bore holes into the floor with his eyes. “I’m 5’4” again. I have asthma. I’m skinny, and I’d bet that the heart problems, anemia, and scoliosis have returned too. My hearing’s shit again too, but I can still read lips pretty good, so that’s not too bad. I feel helpless, Buck.” Steve sighs and closes his eyes. Quietly he adds, “I’m not okay.”

“Steve look at me.”

Steve doesn't move.

“Steve” Bucky says forcefully, but still Steve doesn't move, won't even open his eyes. Bucky moves so that he's directly in front of Steve and puts his hands on either side of his face, forcing him to put his head up, but he still doesn't open his eyes.

“Steve?” Bucky now pleads, voice soft and he rubs his thumbs over Steve’s cheekbones. “Please look at me?”

Steve gives a small sigh, and his eyes are shining when he finally meets Bucky’s gaze.

“I’m here” Bucky says, voice still soft and gentle. Steve’s shoulders slump, and Bucky wipes away a tear that manages to escape. “I know I already said this, but we will figure this out. And I know you think you can keep everything you’re feeling to yourself, but the thing is, you don't have to. I’ve got you, babydoll. I’ll take care of you. You’re not helpless, Steve.” Bucky puts his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulls him close. “I’m with you till the end of the line” he says as Steve puts his arms around Buckys waist and holds on tight.

Steve lets a few tears stain Bucky’s shirt before taking a step back to look up at Bucky with a smile. “I love you, jerk.”

Bucky leans down to kiss Steve lightly and tenderly. “I love you too, punk” he says as he pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against Steve’s, both of them smiling.

They’re both startled as Jarvis suddenly announces himself with a polite “Excuse me, sirs.”

“Terribly sorry to interrupt, but Tony seems to be becoming rather impatient. He’s threatening to enlist Mr. Barton to go through the air ducts to see what’s taking so long.”

They both chuckle at that. “Ready?” Bucky asks.

“Not really” Steve answers, but he squares his shoulders and hold his head high. “Okay, Jarvis,” he says, “you can start the elevator again.”

“Of course, sir.”

Bucky smiles and moves back to stand next to Steve, who takes his hand and squeezes; Bucky squeezes back. When the doors to the elevator open, they are greeted by Tony’s usual attitude.

“It’s about damn time!”

Bucky grabs the weapon, and they step out to see Tony and Bruce waiting for them, Tony lounging on the couch while Bruce seems to have stopped mid-pace. Both of them immediately look at Steve as he steps out, Bruce displaying a look of concern while Tony’s jaw drops.

“Holy shit,” Tony mutters. “Steve, I knew you were a scrawny guy before the whole magical super-soldier steroid thing, and of course I've seen pictures, but - _wow_. I mean, you are _small_. And in an adorable way, I mean, look at how tiny your -”

“Tony” Bruce says sternly at the same time that Bucky says “Stark”. Bruce may seem like he’s scolding a child, but Bucky has murder in his eyes.

“Oh - no offense, Steve. Of course” Tony says with a smirk. “It’s a good look for you, really. But I hear you have a gift for me?”

“Oh yeah,” says Bucky, voice dripping with sarcasm as he throws the weapon into Tony’s lap, “we picked it out just for you especially, Stark.”

“Dont throw weapons in the living room, James” quips Tony. He picks up the weapon and begins to look it over with a meticulous eye. “Seen this before, Barnes?”

“Yeah” he answers. “Not exactly sure as to when or where, but yeah. And I'm pretty sure it was designed specifically to be used ‘gainst Steve.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce asks, eyebrows raised as he looks over Tony’s shoulder at the weapon.

“Pretty sure. Like I said, kind of iffy on the specifics, but the more I see that thing, the more certain I am.

“How are -” Bruce’s words are cut off as Tony suddenly stands from the couch and begins barking orders at Jarvis. As he walks toward the elevator, fidgeting with the gun, he mumbles something about being in his workshop, and then he’s gone.

“Well I guess that’s not too surprising” Bruce says, shaking his head. “As I was going to say, how are you two holding up?”

“Alright, I guess” says Steve as he and Bucky flop onto the couch.

“Not exactly fantastic” Bucky adds.

“It coulda been a lot worse,’ Steve says, “ but I had forgotten just how bad my health really was before the serum.”

“Yes, you did have quite the list of health problems.” Bruce nods to a manilla folder sitting on the coffee table. “I hope you don’t mind that we got ahold of your army records.”

“Nah. I don’t mind. Better to be prepared anyway. So did you wanna run some tests or somethin’, Bruce? Or did you wanna wait till Tony’s done with his new toy?”

“Well that depends on you. Do you feel like doing any of that right now? It can always wait if you’re tired.”

“I am a little tired, but I always did fatigue pretty easy.”

“I was always carryin’ your ass around” Bucky says with a grin. Steve rolls his eyes.

“I think,” Bruce says, “a blood sample should be sufficient. I can get some tests going and you two can go get some rest.”

“Sounds good to me” says Steve. Bruce nods and grabs a kit from under the coffee table.

“Came prepared, huh?” asks Steve lightheartedly.

Bruce shrugs. “I didn’t know if you’d be feeling up to anything,” he says as he gets everything ready, “but yeah, I figured it’d be best to be prepared to at least take a blood sample.”

Steve shrugs and arm out his jacket, and it takes a moment for Bruce to find a vein, but goes pretty smoothly once he does. Steve gets a cotton ball and bandage for the bleeding, and shrugs back into his jacket as Bruce packs up his kit. “Alright,” he says, “I’m gonna take this to the lab. We should know more by the time you two are rested up.” He stands from the couch, gives them a nod, and heads to the elevator. Before he leaves, however, he turns back to them. “By the way, Tony took the liberty of having some smaller clothes brought to your floor, since we aren’t currently sure how long this will last.”

Steve and Bucky thank him, sincerely, and Bruce gives them a wave as he steps into the elevator and the doors close behind him. Steve lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and slumps against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky in turn leans his head on top of Steve’s, secretly enjoying Steve’s smaller size.

“Whadda ya say, punk,” says Bucky, “ready to go to our floor and head to bed?”

Steve smiles. “Kinda, but I think I’m more just worn out than tired.”

“Well, why don’t we at least go plant ourselves on our couch, eat somethin’, and relax? Sound good, doll?”

“Sounds great, Buck.” Steve leaned up a little to kiss Bucky on the cheek before forcing himself up off the couch. Bucky followed suit and they take the elevator to their floor. Before they can step out of the elevator though, Bucky scoops Steve up to carry him, bridal style. Steve gives a small yelp, making Bucky chuckle.

“Bucky, I can walk just fine, ya know. I not some dame.”

“Oh I’m fully aware,” Bucky says with a wicked grin and suggestive eyebrow raise, “plus if you were a dame you wouldn’t be complainin’ about being carried.” Steve rolls his eyes. “But I don’t care if you want me to carry ya or not, Stevie. I always wanted to do this back before the war, and I’m not passin’ up the chance now.”

Steve laughs and can’t help but smile, shaking his head fondly as Bucky gently sets him down on the ridiculously large couch in front of their ridiculously large tv. “So what’ll it be?” Bucky asks as Steve picks up the remote and switches over to Netflix.

“Ummm, how about…… The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Steve and Bucky had been facinated by stop-motion animation the first time they saw this movie, and had watched as many stop-motion movies as they could, but this one was their favorite.

“Like I’d say no” says Bucky whilst leaning on the back of the couch. “Hey, Jarvis, what in the hell do we even have to eat in our fridge?”

“Sirs, Mr. Banner brought grillled chicken and potates to your fridge before your arrival. It just needs to be put in the microwave.”

They really did have good friends. “Thanks, Jarvis” Bucky says as he heads to the kitchen. While he got the food, Steve went to their room and found the few piles of clothes that would fit his smaller frame. He slipped into a pair of sweats and a soft t-shirt, finding some solice in no longer feeling like he was swimming in his clothes, and grabbed some sweats and a shirt for Bucky too. He flopped back onto the couch just as Bucky was heading back with two plates of food.

Steve’s stomach growled as Bucky sat the plates on their coffee table. “Didn’t realize how hungry I was until I smelled this,” he said as he picked up a plate and snuggled into the couch. Bucky changed into the clothes Steve brought him before grabbing his plate and sitting next to Steve. They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of Halloween Town and Jack Skellington as they practically inhaled their food.

“We’ll have to make sure and thank Bruce tomorrow” Bucky said as he put their now empty plates back on the coffee table.

“Of course.”

Bucky stretched out onto the couch, pulling Steve with him so that Bucky was laying on his back with Steve on his stomach on top of Bucky. Steve folded his hands on Bucky’s chest and rested his head there, while Bucky put his metal arm around Steve, the other hand carding through Steve’s soft golden hair. These were some of Steve’s favorite moments, when things were quiet and they could relax and just be Bucky and Steve.

It wasn't long until Bucky began running his hands up and down Steve’s sides, over his shoulders, and back down his back, stopping just as his fingertips slipped under the waistband of Steve’s sweats. “Mmmm, Buck,” Steve hummed, “keep that up and we won’t be very PG.”

“Now who said we were PG?” Bucky said as he reached under Steve’s sweats to grab his ass.

“Bucky,” Steve said, “are you sure you wanna do this? Now? While I’m like this?”

Bucky’s face became the image of complete seriousness. “Steven Grant Rogers, we may have been a couple a’ dumb asses before the war, not realizing how much we meant to each other, but I was, and am, just as in love you with you at this size as I am when you’re a big beefcake.”

Steve grabbed the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled them together in a forcefull kiss in response. Steve hoped the kiss explained how much that speech meant to Steve, that Bucky really did love him no matter what. Bucky pulled away to kiss along Steve’s jaw, to the spot behing Steve’s ear that he knew Steve loved.

Steve made the most delicious noises as Bucky sucked bruises onto various spots on his neck, and Steve began grinding his hips into Bucky’s abdomen and gripping tightly onto his shoulders. “Bucky - Bucky, please, I need more.”

Bucky bit onto Steve’s shoulder, earning a moan, before licking over the spot. “Okay, babydoll.” Bucky sat them up, unable to keep his lips away from Steve’s for more than a few seconds, as they made their way to standing positions to quickly remove their clothes. Bucky sat back down onto the couch, Steve sitting on top of him, legs straddling Bucky’s. Their dicks slid together as Steve rested his weight on top of Bucky, and they both moaned. Bucky licked his flesh hand and wrapped it around them both and began to work them up and down.

“Ohhhh, god” Steve gasped.

“Bucky is fine” Bucky quipped as he used his metal hand to bring Steve’s mouth back to his. Their kisses were a mess of teeth and tongue as Bucky worked his hand up and down and up and down, their mixed precum making them nice and slick.

“Bucky, oh god - please. I - I need you - please” Steve whimpered. Bucky removed his hand from their dicks to reach around to Steve’s entrance.

“Here, baby? Is this where you need me?” Bucky traced a finger around the edge. All Steve could do was nod shakily. He threw his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and threaded his fingers into Bucky’s long, messy hair. Bucky inserted one finger and Steve let his head fall back with a loud moan. “Oh, Bucky, yes!”

Bucky worked his finger in and out, and soon inserted another, still slick from their precum, and began scissoring his fingers to further open Steve up. Steve was squirming on Bucky’s lap, working his hips back onto Bucky’s fingers as much as he could.

“Bucky - please. Just fuck me already.”

“You sure? Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. Please, Buck - oh god, please.”

Bucky grabbed Steve under his ass and flipped him onto his back, nestling himself between Steve’s hips and pushing legs up a little to better expose his entrance. Bucky quickly pumped his hand over his dick a couple times, they were both dripping by now, and then began to push into Steve. They both groaned loudly as Bucky inched himself in, but he was going to slow for Steve, who wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and pulled Bucky all the way into him.

“Jesus, Steve!” Bucky was panting, trying his best not to blow his load too soon.

“Bucky - please - too slow.”

“‘Kay, then, Stevie. I ain’t gonna last long.”

“Just fuck me!” So that’s what Bucky did. He pistoned himself in and out of Steve’s small frame, his hands digging into his hips, sure to leave bruises. Steve was shouting out a string of Bucky’s name mixed with numerous expletives and moans. Bucky knew he was hitting Steve’s prostate with every thrust, and it wasn’t long before Steve tightened around him and his back arched off the couch as he came. His eyes were closed, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest, and his mouth was open in a silent gasp. The feel of Steve’s muscles tightening around his dick sent Bucky over the edge, and he came calling out Steve’s name.

He quickly pulled Steve to him and flipped them over to their original position so that they could rest without him collapsing and crushing Steve’s smaller form.

“Bucky,” Steve said once their breathing had returned to normal, “that was fantastic.” He reached up to kiss Bucky, softer this time.

Bucky hummed into the kiss, content in their afterglow. “We gotta get up though, doll. We’re a little messy.”

“But won’t we just get messy again in the shower?” Steve said with a coy smile.

“Probably.”

Steve hopped up off the couch and stretched. “Then what are we waiting for?” He grabbed Bucky’s hand, pulling him up, and led them off to continue “resting up” after their long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critisism and questions and nice things are always welcome! I hope to have another chapter soon! At least much sooner than this one. Sorry again!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! Sorry it's really short, hopefully the next one will be longer! I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but, with finals coming up, I can't guarantee anything will be posted in the next two weeks.


End file.
